


下品追求

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 金蝶兔龙男上班期间被不知哪来的肉X插受的py和飞机杯通感梗*dirty talk, multi-person避雷注意





	下品追求

金钱将人分成三六九等，唯有欲望待我一视同仁。  
本来就囊中常年羞涩，性癖也低俗下品。父母托关系找了份冒险者行会的打杂工作，不到半月觉得和外勤工作不太适合，便擅离职守用活动资金去金蝶小赌几回，被上司发现，连工作也一并丢了。这桩丑事还没鼓起勇气跟家里说明。  
那天在金蝶偶然间看见一个长相非常合胃口的敖龙男人。他是负责给荷官打下手的，荷官需要休息的时候，他就到牌桌上去补位；除此之外的时间，客人需要来点小食饮品，连忙将美色一并用托盘送上。身穿的是黑色兔郎套装，极吸引眼球，让人盯着他的翘屁股不知不觉就在牌桌上千金散尽了，黑色网纹袜将大腿勒得像烟熏香肠，腰腹极细，胸膛又因肌肉发达而显得局促。我当时连最后两颗币都输光了，他在和同事说笑的时候，目光扫到我，也许是像我一样身无分文的可怜赌徒见得多了，露出一点似安慰又似司空见惯的微笑。我便心动了。  
那玩意在裤裆里涨得发痛。  
于是听沙那多说乌尔达哈的黑市有人卖附了魔的性爱玩具，赶紧托他帮我在认识的金主那里找了份园丁的工作。人生从来没这么有干劲过，风吹日晒了两个月，才攒够买那古怪东西的钱。性欲就是这么强烈而冲动的能量。  
拿到工钱的那一天，我便再次辞职了。将装着东西的牛皮纸袋偷偷摸摸地拿回家，回到卧室把裤带解了一半就忍不住要拆开。兴奋使我半勃起了。但把包装全部撕掉，看到一个硅胶质地的仿真屁股，中间用来泄欲的地方是粗制滥造的粉红色小洞，心里瞬间凉了半截。感觉自己被骗了，恐怕是被拐进了虚假传销。卖这东西的炼金术师说这玩意是亚拉戈古物的复制品，能利用虚无界空间坍缩原理把泄欲对象的屁股“复制”过来，最开始设计是为了让情侣远程性爱的，后来因为安全问题生产项目被叫停，样品就剩这么一个。换而言之，只要我用这硅胶屁股打飞机，那个金蝶龙男哪怕是身不由己，也能体验被我操的感觉。听上去像是故弄玄虚，我本来也没过高期待，哪怕是个高级定制也好。  
那粉色的假后穴抠上去也是冰凉的橡胶触感，还算柔软，手指轻轻刺戳就滑进去了，里面还有工业制造留下的接缝痕迹，要把鸡巴插进这种地方，我的心里满是拒绝。想了想这些日来整天蹲在菜地里浇水施肥，实在是气不打一处来，估计回去退货那骗子炼金术师早就卷款跑路了。内心气得直发抖，可钱已经打水漂，裤子也脱了一半，只能先挤些润肤露用上试试。  
精灵大多数是苛律自守的淡欲者，性器也长得干净得像美术品。我重新将鸡巴撸硬，淡粉色的龟头除了尺寸外都像未成年人，想到这十来公分的性器官上每夜都为了我的痛快被撸来揉去，竟突兀地觉得有些对不起它。  
我用手指通了那个小洞两下，说实话我想象中他的臀部是褐色的，本来皮肤就像融化的巧克力瀑布一样光滑油亮，后穴更应该像一颗成熟开裂的深红甜枣。先把润肤露涂到里面，然后便躺在床上，用龟头抵住那个淡粉色的小孔，插了一截进去，想到自己已经可怜到靠操塑料意淫漂亮龙男，居然也有一种异样的快感。  
橡胶质地的通道很紧涩，再使劲进去，只怕要沿着浇灌线裂成两半，只能多挤一些润滑一点点全部进去，然后一下下往腰部上操干。我闭着眼想象龙男的样子，那一排侍者中，唯独他是深色皮肤，长得又很结实高大，在五六个白皙阴柔的兔男郎之中显得鹤立鸡群。他似乎挺保守，别人为了小费都穿丁字连体衣，唯独他把那结实又硕大的臀部包的严严实实，可惜那三角布料也保不住丰腴的肉，布料逐渐活动到股沟里，勒得饱满的睾丸相当明显。  
也不知道他是因为什么原因才入了这行，看他保守的样子，似乎没被过分得玩过，又或者说故作清纯才是他的招牌。诶，虽说我不在乎这个，但哪怕只是幻想那肥美的屁股还没被别人罩在手心里揉捏，抽插的时候击打出臀浪，将一股股浓浆射在深处，作为雄性的野心便会蠢蠢欲动。我别的领域不敢妄自说是擅长，在性爱玩趣上似乎是天生奇才，真想教教他用后穴伺候男人的性器、腰要如何摆才能让人操到深处。  
也不知道是操得摩擦生热了，还是大脑中幻想给我填补了些细节，总觉得假屁股里面变得热起来，起初的时候靠着润肤露才能艰难抽插，这时候竟然变得相当顺滑，里面似乎有一张小嘴隐约吮吸着鸡巴。我抽出来，用两指拨开入口，好奇是不是有什么奇妙的喷水机关。那里面的粘膜似乎是有生命一样，一瞬间无法被填满，像是饥渴的吞咽一般收缩了一下。我吃惊地暗骂了一声，亚拉戈黑科技果然有点东西，诚不欺我，这后穴与真人无异，甚至能在手指的搔弄下发抖。  
我拍了一巴掌那不老实的屁股，它居然像是想要逃离我的手掌一般颤抖起来。摸起来有皮肤的颗粒感，那个流水的小洞里甚至还散发着淡淡的骚味。它从我的胸口滚落到胯部，正好被我抓住又操进去，这次闭上眼，简直像是在操着龙男。他被我插得两腿发软，口水已经滴到了脖子上，踩着高跟鞋的脚跟已经酸痛不已。他要是真的缺钱，这极品的屁股在金蝶的后巷里最多也只值五万通用币，一万续三十分钟，就能在把他按在墙上爽一发。乌尔达哈的地下就是如此丑陋不堪，即便如此他还得感恩戴德地重谢大人没有撕烂他的工作服，跪下用嘴把刚在他屁股里射过的肮脏鸡巴舔干净塞回裤子里。他如果是个赌鬼或是酒鬼，一小袋子金蝶币，哪怕是一杯兑了水的甜酒，都能买下他的身体。  
我这尺寸在精灵之中只能算是泛泛资质，他如果喜欢鲁加粗硬黝黑的那口，恐怕还要笑话我粉嫩绵软。现在已经入夜，说不定他正在接客，含着一根不管是形状还是气味都令人生厌的鸡巴。他看上去敏感点很浅，不管是什么型号的男人都能让他快乐高潮。我稍微变换着角度操那充满弹性的屁股，里面的液体被挤压出叽叽咕咕的声音，仿佛是后穴承受不住连绵的快意而发出了不情愿的尖叫。他如果此刻正在吮吸着别的男人的鸡巴，我这番快速凶狠地抽插，那张饥渴的小嘴也该有些不一样的感觉了吧？  
保不齐他还将我的恶劣行径当成是客人的什么奇技淫巧了，这会儿正带着哭腔朝客人讨饶呢。人越是在床上软弱卑微，就越能刺激上位者的施虐征服欲。我倒是毫不介意要和其他男人一起共享他，如果有人能花钱买下他与我分羹一杯，哪怕是捅进刚刚被使用过的黏糊糊的后穴我也毫不介意。毕竟如果是那个龙男的话，一定不会对我下流的欲望评头论足，我想他也并不是什么家境殷实的人，处于物质需求才接受了那种工作，但是他对上我对金钱和肉体充满贪婪又迷茫的眼神的时候，却丝毫没有流露出鄙夷的表情。  
就因为这一点，他可太可爱了，令我爱到可以整晚在他的身上不断高潮。这时候已经把他的屁股操得啪啪直响了，不知是因为热血冲上大脑产生幻觉，还是这情趣玩具真有些魔法，开始恍惚看到一个虚幻的人影在我身上耸动了。  
被我揉捏的臀部不知什么时候已经变成了细腻的蜜色，深色的穴口不断吞吐着我的鸡巴，四周已经被操出了一圈白沫。我似乎能感受到那个人的汗水和体位，体内不断的颤抖和带喘的呼吸。他的臀缝里靠近后穴的皱褶处有一颗色情的红痣，我抠弄了两下，那丰满颤动的屁股竟然羞涩的摇摆起来，将正含着的阳具一阵吮吸。  
他要是属于我就好了，属于我吧……我甚至连把他买下的钱都没有，但就在这一刻，哪怕他是正在服侍别的男人也好，毫不自知地被我意淫也罢。可爱……呃、呃……哪怕只有这一次也好，就为了我而高潮吧……  
龙男的后穴突然激烈地收缩起来，一阵阵地将阴茎裹紧了。我很快就射了出来，射到一半害怕模具不好清理，拔出来的时候喷了一屁股，那半张的小孔仿佛在咀嚼精液的味道一半，还在抽动着。我将手指伸进去抠挖精液，它颤抖着回应我。  
还没来得及在臀瓣上用白液签上我的名字，那屁股就已经变回白嫩的橡胶了，仿佛刚才都是一场梦。情欲的撤退比理智回涌还快，一瞬间甚至觉得对手淫这事儿有些厌恶。  
再回想起那龙男，虽然他的体液还留在我的性器上，居然并不觉得他迷人了，瞬间没了在他身上花钱的欲望。想到他穿的那身衣服，觉得十分恶俗淫荡。  
事后，我将那假塑胶屁股冲洗干净放在床下，等待着下一次邂逅可爱的男人。

龙男从刚才开始就有种奇怪的感觉了，分明是站在柜台里，却总感觉有人在摸他的屁股。也并没有什么猥亵的意味，就仿佛是在检测他肌肉的真假一般，反复地揉掐摆弄。  
客人又追加了一杯媚态。他把热带水果榨成汁倒进摇酒器里，端起肌肉结实的双臂快速晃动起来。那双无形的手又来了，这回竟然竟然掰开他的臀瓣，让他情不自禁地想要夹紧屁股。  
“噫——！”  
突然，似乎是有什么东西刺戳了他的后穴。他倒吸了一口凉气，调酒器脱手，一杯冰凉甜腻的液体倾洒而下弄脏了他的工作服。  
“诶，你没事吧？”  
“没事……”在客人面前，他立马露出笑容：“刚才被请了一杯龙舌兰，似乎有点上头了。”  
他赶紧蹲到柜台下用厨房纸擦拭地板，顺便悄悄拉扯着大腿根部的网纹袜。不知是不是布料滑进臀缝才给他造成的错觉。那奇怪的感觉暂时消失了，他赶紧重新调制了一杯鸡尾酒给客人赔礼道歉，听说这位客人今天又在游乐场里输掉了二十万，他除了感到抱歉外，实在说不出违心的安慰话。毕竟像他这样为了温饱而出卖体面尊严的人，有什么资格同情富人呢。  
“呃啊啊……”  
这时，似乎是上天可以要惩罚他的冰冷心肠，诡异的入侵感又出现了。他两腿在黏腻的地面上差点打滑，只能尴尬地扶住柜台。  
“抱歉……我似乎有些头晕……”  
他不断地绷紧臀大肌，确认没有人在玩弄他的屁股。为了排除有忍者隐身在后的可能，干脆靠墙站着。  
“怎……怎么回事……”  
有什么黏腻的东西被捅了进来，像是检查身体时灌肠似的，一直进入到了深处。这分明是做爱前戏的步骤，但他已经很久不做这种事了，更没有在众人面前失态的耻度。他怀疑是刚才的酒里趁人不备被下药了，才产生了这样的话幻觉。就在此时，龙男感觉到有什么东西堵住了他的后穴。  
“啊啊！！”  
有什么从后穴顶进入，疼痛使他两脚发软，跌坐在了地上。  
“喂，你真的还好吗！”  
热心地客人站了起来，朝柜台里张望。  
“没……没事！只是突然身体里面有些痛！啊啊！”  
他试图站起来，结果脚下一滑，又坐回满地的甜酒当中，臀部撞击地面掀起一阵水波。更糟糕的是自己仿佛跌坐在了男人的阳具上，突然深入令他再次叫出了声。  
“别勉强自己啊！我、我这就帮你叫白魔法师来！”  
“别！别——”龙男现在一副狼狈相，湿了屁股，被冷饮刺激后乳头还在黑色的布料下挺立着。后穴里有了来回抽插摩擦的感觉，几次下来摩擦到了前列腺，竟然让他呼吸紊乱了起来。  
“你的脸好红啊……”  
那客人从上而下的打量他。龙男抬了抬臀部，改为趴跪在地，用冰块敷自己的额头，想快点从动情的气氛中恢复过来。那抽插的感觉还在继续，尺寸不小的性器在他的后穴中不断进出，起初还有些干涩，这会儿已经在润滑下畅通无阻了。刚刚的动静又吸引了几个好事的围观者过来，几个男人围在柜台外好奇地观察着他的窘态，眼神已经明显浮现出了玩趣的意味，半人多高的柜台此时简直如他的庇护港一般。  
“他是不是刚刚被人操过了？”  
“啊？是这样吗？”  
“你看，脸变得好红，而且好像前面也勃起了。我操，他的身材也太色了。”  
“我没有！”龙男愤怒地为自己辩解，但后穴不断被操弄的同时，连腰都不自觉地跟着抖起来了。他拉开领口的蝴蝶结，想让自己透口气，胸口露出了一片三角形的巧克力色皮肤。  
“哈哈……你看吧，就这种奶子，一定是经常被人揉的！”  
“啊……哈啊……才没这回事！”  
粗鲁的人类男子吐出嘴里嚼的烟草，“不信吗？金蝶的男服务生都这回事，你们看看，分明是男人，乳头却比我哺乳期的老婆还要大。”他伸手到柜台里面，拨开龙男侍者的领口，拉扯他的乳头。  
“你们看吧！都可以被这么玩的！”  
“别……别上下一起……哈啊啊……”  
龙男忍不住用屁股磨蹭冰凉的地面，男人的阴茎快速进入身体深处。他以前也有过几次性交的经验，被搞得这样动情瘙痒还是第一回，简直享用地砖降降温。淫穴开始不断淌水了，分明一点都不想配合，但那处还是忍不住吮吸起来根本不存在阴茎。就在他急切又无法诉说自己的隐情时，原本站在吧台外的客人竟然翻身跳了进来，蹲在地上撕扯他的裤袜。  
“让我看看你到底是怎么了，我可是很有经验的……”  
“客人！金蝶游乐场内禁止和服务人员发生肢体接触……请快点放开我……”  
“嘿嘿，就在这里面又有神能看到呢？”  
围观的人看到这幕并没伸出援手，反倒是默许了男人接下来的行为。白色的兔尾形装饰被揪掉了，他隐藏在臀间的鳞状尾被救了出来。男人往手心吐了一口唾沫，便摸向他的后穴。龙男一边挣扎，一边紧闭起双眼。他知道后穴正在淫荡地收缩着……  
“装得倒是挺正经，原来下面已经湿成这样了，那我就不客气了！”  
男人揉了他的屁股两把，便操了进去。龙男低声地痛叫起来，趴在地上被顶得不断耸动。他的阴茎开始滴水了，倒不是因为正施加在肉体上的暴行，而是那不知从何而来的爱抚。男人炙热粗短的阴茎不断抽插和那感觉并行着，彼此互相增强、互相覆盖。  
“求求你……停下吧……被经理发现我会丢饭碗的……我没了这工作吃不起饭……”  
“哈哈，你的那个红毛经理？现在恐怕也在男厕里伺候客人呢！”  
又有人跳进来，躺在他的身下，舔弄他粘满糖水的乳头。  
“妈的，这骚货的奶子居然是甜的。”  
“缺钱吗？”硬币砸在他身上：“你的穴里能装多少颗？装下了的就都是你的。”  
“啊啊……我不是钱能……”一颗沉甸甸的金币打在他太阳穴上，截断了之后的话语。接着又是一颗，是刚才那因为输了钱而郁郁寡欢的人扔的。  
哗啦啦的金币倾泻而下，灌进狭窄的酒吧柜台内。这些钱足够他丰衣足食过上一年，再也不用调市场上收摊时的打折蔬菜了，也不用看上等人的脸色果日。  
金钱的光芒让龙男一阵头晕目眩，屁股已经不自觉地跟着操干晃动起来。是什么让他如此摇摆不定的？是那诡异的快感，还是沉睡在心底多年的欲望？  
他身后的人操着他的屁股，强迫他站起来趴在吧台上，一根生长着杂乱毛发的半勃起性器垂在他面前。一颗金币被塞进手里，还带着体温。  
他攥紧了那枚金币，闭上眼睛含住了男性的阴茎……


End file.
